Like a Rolling Stone
by Lichtblick
Summary: AU TyKa Tyson is helping out in his grandfathers shelter for the homeless. One day a young man stumbles in...  Detailed summary inside. Please read the warnings first!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Like a Rolling Stone**

**Summary: **This is an AU. Beyblades exist, but the Bladebreakers never found each other and they didn't participate in the championships. This story is TyKa. Kai ran away from Voltaire, but now he hasn't any place tp go and starts to live on the street. Tyson is running the shelter for the homeless his family owns. You can imagine how it goes from there.**  
Rating/Warnings: **M for slash, violence, death and perhaps prostitution or some non-con stuff. I am not too sure what exactly will happen, but I will give individual warnings for each chapter. Please don't read if anything in the warnings might bother you!**  
Disclaimer: **Beyblade doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the great people who thought it up and gave it life. I am very greatful they did. The quotes at the beginning of the chapters and the title are from the Bob Dylan song 'Like a Rolling Stone'. The song is a masterpiece and a fantastic inspiration.

_**Author's Notes: **I had so many inspirations for this one, that it just had to be written. There was this guy in a train in Sweden. He was so poor. I've never seen anyone eating his food like he did and he smelled. I felt sorry for him, but at the same time I couldn't look at him. I thought a lot about that situation. Then there is a woman in my town like Susanne Bell, she sells roses and is completely nuts. Also my flatmate nearly invited some homeless people to sleep in our flat once, well he **did** invite them, but it never came to that. And then of course there's this song. It all made me write and here is the beginning of the resulting story._

_**1. Prologue**_

_**People'd call, say, "Beware doll, you're bound to fall"**_

As much as he tried to control it, he couldn't help his hands from continuing to shake when he entered the bank. He brushed his hands over his jacket. It didn't help, the fabric looked still crumbled and dirty.

Kai couldn't change that, he just hoped, that he had straightened himself enough for the clerk not to call him on the three nights he had just spent sleeping on the ground in dirty parks and dirty alleys.

He entered the warm hall and stood there for a minute, trying to consume as much of the heat as possible. It was autumn outside. The days were still durable, but the nights were already frosty and Kai was frightened by the thought that the weather forecast might be proofed right and the real winter nights would start soon.

However he told himself not to worry. Just a few minutes and he would have his money and there would be no reason for him living on the street anymore.

"Can I do something for you mister?"

Kai stepped a bit back from the clerk that had approached him. He knew he smelled. He himself found it disgusting and he didn't want to see that look on her face.

"I wanted to withdraw some money from my account."

"Yes, sure we can do that. If you would please come with me to the counter." She was a masterpiece oh trained politeness.

Reaching the mahogany stand, Kai took out his card and handed it to the woman. She immediately started to type his account number into the computer. Without turning her head she asked him about the amount of money he wanted.

"All of it. That's why I couldn't use the cashpoint."

"Ah, I see." She paused a moment. "That's strange. Can I please ask you to show me your ID?"

Kai took a step backwards. "Why?"

"I need to make sure, that you authorized to access this account."

Kai hastily stepped forward again. "That's my money on that account and I want to have it!" The woman wrinkled her nose in disgust. Kai wasn't sure what her feelings were about. His manners or his smell. However her glare made him feel insecure and he stepped as far as he could without breaking the conversation.

"'Kay, sorry. Here it is." He handed his ID over reluctantly. She just gave it a short glance before giving it back.

"I am sorry, but the authorization has been changed to Voltaire Hiwatari only. I can't give you the money."

Kai's voice felt stuck in his throat. 'How's that possible?"

The clerk suddenly looked disinterested, glancing at a waiting customer every now and then. "Guardians can freeze the accounts of their wards. The money isn't away though, you just can't reach it." She shrugged. "You can take legal actions against it though."

Kai's hands were balled into fists. The woman had been reluctant towards him from the very beginning, but now that she knew for sure, that he wasn't a wealthy costumer she completely lost her interest in him.

Kai remained standing frozen to his place even when the clerk was already taking to the next costumer.

"You have to step out of the way", she finally told him when she wanted to use the same stand as before again.

Kai couldn't look at her. He just left the building as fast as he could, but once outside he didn't move again. His plan had failed. He had been able to run away from Voltaire, he had been able to stay invisible until he got far enough away from that mans reach, he had been able to transfer all his money to a foreign bank account abroad, but he had underestimated his grandfather.

And now he stood in front of one big nothing. He was in a foreign country, without money, without a place to go. He surely wouldn't contact the officials as long as he was underage, so what cards did he still have in his hands to play with. None. He had lost.

_**Chapter One**_

_**And nobody has ever taught you how to live on the street  
And now you find out you're gonna have to get used to it**_

Tyson was sweeping the floor of the shelter's dining room. The afternoon was almost over and around 6pm they always opened the doors again for the homeless to come in. Some regulars would already be waiting at that time. The would all get a warm meal, which the university's kitchen donated everyday, then they would be allowed to shower or to sit around a bit longer and talk or play cards before they spread out in the four-bed rooms to catch some sleep. In the morning they would get some coffee and something to eat and then leave to spent their day on the street.

Tyson's job was it to open the doors, check the people in. He only had to write down the names the people had given themselves on the street, only few gave him their real names. Then he helped giving the food out and bringing the dirty dishes to the shelters kitchen afterwards. He had to look around if anyone needed medical help, which was more often the case than he liked. Tyson talked with the people, a few he had known since he was a little kid and had become really close to him. He made sure, that the people all found a bed to sleep in and that the people who would start a fight if in the same room stayed in different ones. If there was a fight at night, he called the police. He had learned, that it was dangerous to interfere. In the morning he woke everyone up and helped to supply everyone with coffee and bread. When everyone had left, he locked the doors and started to clean up a bit.

Normally he didn't do this much. He usually just helped out in the evening after school, or in the holidays and on weekends. Well he didn't have holidays at the moment and every afternoon he therefore had to rework, what the others had done at school in the morning. He felt tired with the double burden.

Thing was that his grandfather, who normally cared for the shelter was in the hospital and there wasn't enough money to hire an additional worker. So that meant to either close the shelter for the time being or for Tyson to do all the work.

The teen had decided for the later. He just couldn't close this place. He had grown up with this work. When he had been only two years old, his grandfather and his father had decided to change the dojo into a shelter. They had never regretted their decision even if it meant, that there weren't any holidays anymore and more important that there was hardly any money left for themselves.

Tyson's grandfather still gave kendo lessons in the afternoon to support the family, but it was hardly the same as owning their own dojo.

Still Tyson knew how important this place was. There weren't hardly enough shelters for all the homeless people the town had to offer. He could never forgive himself if he had to reject them and had to watch them going back to sleep on the street, especially not since it was winter by now. The old people would hardly be able to make it through the frosty nights by themselves. No he could never forgive himself he let that happen. And what were a few months of doing both working and school anyway?

Okay, apparently too much for him. He hadn't been sure if he passed his courses this year anyway, but now he was almost sure, that he had to repeat this year. Hilary brought him his tasks for school everyday and Kenny sometimes came over trying to explain him this stuff. But the night shifts were taking its toll on Tyson by now. He really only slept a few hours at noon, in the afternoon he started to prepare for the evening.

The first weeks without his grandfather, his brother Hiro had been here to help him, but he had to go back to his job or else he would have lost it. So that had left Tyson alone to deal with this situation.

**xxxxxx**

Kai stumbled through the streets. He couldn't remember ever being so cold in his life. And that was much coming from someone, who had seen some of the hardest winters Russia had to offer. Difference was, that back then he had had a place to live in, a heater and enough closes to dress three people in them.

Right now he didn't have any of those. Well he slept in a house. On his third night out, he had found the place where most of the city's homeless slept. It looked like an industrial building. It had never been finished, since the company went bankrupt before. It was just one concrete figure in the landscape. It didn't have any windows. Kai wasn't so sure what the building made any better than sleeping on the street. It snowed in through the windows, it was just as cold as outside and the concrete always felt wet. Since he had started staying there, his clothes always held a damp feeling to them.

Also some of the people living there had become ruthless, stealing food and clothes from each other. Kai had lost his scarf, gloves, hat, his backpack and most importantly his blanket to some of those during his third night out there. He still had bruised ribs from where they had kicked him, waking him up from sleep, but he had nothing to keep him warm anymore.

Two days ago, he had seen a dead body for the first time. When everyone had started to move out in the morning, one man hadn't gotten up. No one was sure, if he had died from the cold or the alcohol.

Kai had tried not to look. He couldn't remember the mans name, what he had looked like or if they had every spoken, he just knew, that he didn't want to be the next corpse being taken out of the building after having his bags searched for anything eatable.

He knew about the shelters all around the city, but he had never went into one. He couldn't use any attention. He knew, they probably would call the police, if they realized or only thought, that he was still a minor. And that would mean back to Voltaire for him. He would sooner die than let that happen!

Kai knew that going in in the morning was forbidden, that they only took people in the evening in and that they took their names, but he thought, if he sneaked in, got a cup of coffee, perhaps something to eat and could sit in the warm for an hour or so, no one would pay him any attention.

He stopped on the street before the shelter. He had been here once before with an old woman called Susanne Bell. Well, at least that was what she called herself. She was crazy, she really was. She had been living on the street for nearly 30 years by now. She knew all the homeless people in town and their stories. She wrote songs about them. She sang all the time. Susanne made a bit of money by selling roses to young couples coming out of clubs.

She had pried Kai to tell her his story, but after he hadn't done that after five days, she must have given up and went on to the next person. Kai was a bit sad about that. It had been good to have some company for a change. He hadn't talked with anyone for over a week now, what was worse was that no one had talked with him for that time either.

However Susanne Bell had been the one to show him this shelter. It was her favorite one, she had said, because she liked the family running it. Kai thought it was more like she had a crush on the old guy, who owned it. She talked about him quite a lot.

She had tried to persuade him to come in with her back then, but he had refused. He hadn't been as desperate as he was now.

Kai made small steps towards the front door. His hand was shaking when he reached for the door handle. It hadn't stopped shaking for the last week now. At the beginning that had worried Kai, now he barely registered it anymore.

A welcoming warmth greeted him when he opened the door. He leaned towards it and finally stepped inside.

**Tbc...**

**_A review, tipps and help would be nice. This is WIP and a draft version, so any note on what I should change would be helpful! Of course a comment of any other kind is welcome too, I'll answer them through the response system._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N.:** Thank you very much to everyone who read and reviewed the first part. I tried to get to all of you. Hope it worked as far as it was possible and that you will enjoy this chapter too!_

_For disclaimer and warnings, please visit chapter one._

**Chapter Two**

_**They're drinkin', thinkin' that they got it made  
Exchanging all kinds of precious gifts and things  
But you'd better lift your diamond ring, you'd better pawn it babe **_

Kai quietly closed the door behind him. His fingers started to tickle when the warmth began to work its way into the frozen digits. He found himself standing in a small corridor. Several voices coming from the right let him in a much bigger room.

The smell of fresh coffee greeted Kai there and he closed his eyes for a second to enjoy the aroma. People were walking around, getting their breakfast or bringing their used dishes back to the counter on the far side of the room. All together there were around 35 men and women in the room. None of them seemed to notice Kai.

Kai sat down on a table in the corner at which only an old man sat. The man didn't react to his appearance, but continued to mumble to himself. Kai thought he caught something about a war. He felt sorry for the old guy with the disheveled hair and obviously confused mind, but felt lucky at the same time since it increased the chances, that nobody would come to sit with them.

The others in the room seemed to have already grouped up anyway. At the most tables friendly conversations were going on. Mostly everyone seemed to know each other.

Kai observed for a while how things worked here. When he was sure, that everyone could just walk over to the counter and get coffee and bread, he started to make his way there too. It all worked better than he had expected. He sat down with his tray and eagerly started to gulp down the marmalade bread and some fruit. It tasted better than he could remember such simple food ever tasting. Kai moved the tray to the side and started to sip on the coffee. The spreading warmth helped him relax. The buzzing of the people in the room felt good too, after all that time spent alone.

With his head leaning onto the wall and his hands still clutching the warm cup, Kai slowly dozed off to the sound of the old man mumbling something about his daughter's third birthday.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson prepared himself another cup of coffee. Since it was getting colder the number of people using the shelter was increasing rapidly. Last night he even had to let some of them sleep on cushions on the floor. The homeless had assured him, that they didn't care much, but it bothered Tyson immensely.

Just another few minutes and he could close for the afternoon, hopefully without incident. Yesterday he had to call the police, because a woman went hysteric on him, accusing of sending her out to die. He had assured her, that she could come back in the evening, but she didn't hear, didn't believe or didn't understand him. The policemen who finally came to get her had told him, that they believed she was on drugs.

Tyson hated these scenes. It was so hard, that the people didn't believe him that he was on their side.

He made his way around the counter to say goodbye and see you later to some of the visitors he had known since he was a child. Most people were already gone and started cleaning around the remaining ones.

Tyson looked nervously at the clock. He wanted to get this finished as fast as possible, so that he could get some sleep before starting on his gruesome homework. He had an appointment with his teacher tomorrow and didn't want her to be able to accuse him of slacking of.

Old Hubert stumbled in the direction of the door still mumbling nonsense to no one particular. That was Tyson's sign to lock the door. Hubert was always the last to leave. He seemed to be crazy, but he still was able to read the watch. Hubert only left in the last second, he knew his rights. Problem was, that his clock was seven minutes behind, but that he wouldn't admit. Tyson's grandfather never had a problem with letting that old man stay those few minutes longer and so it had become a tradition to always close the door after Hubert.

Tyson sighed when he could finally lock the door after Hubert. A few hours to himself. He couldn't remember that he had needed those before, but these past few weeks they had become his sanctuary. His eyes almost fell shut while he was walking back into the main-room. He really needed a few hours of sleep now.

His gaze fell around the room. _'I really need to clean this place la...' _Tyson's eyes fell upon a black bundle hunched in the far corner. How could he have overlooked that man before. Tyson walked towards the table the stranger sat on. It was weird Tyson couldn't remember signing that man in last night, to be honest he couldn't remember seeing the other ever before.

He leaned closer to get a good look at the man, but stepped back right away. Someone here certainly needed a bath. He breathed in deeply and held his breath while leaning in closer again. The sleeping guy was wrapped in a black cloak that once might have been chic and expensive, but now was shredded in places and ruined with dirt. The rest of the body sticking out of the cloak didn't look much better. The trousers could have been dress pants once, however Tyson couldn't tell with the amount of dirt adorning it. The shoes unexpected sportive to that outfit were clustered with the same brown, red and black stains as the rest of the clothes. The hands sticking out of the sleeves only centimeters were black like the once of a child that had just played in the dirt, the nail looked like they hadn't been cut in a while.

Tyson tried to concentrate on the face. It wasn't as marred as the rest of the man. Just a bit dust and some fading bruises decorated it. The lips were bright red and the eyelashes deep black. Just like the mans hair. A blueish black mostly and a batch of gray hair that hung deep down the others forehead. The hair could look quite nice Tyson supposed, only it was greasy and dirty at the moment.

Tyson thought about letting the man sleep since he looked really peaceful sitting there, but he needed to finally finish of here and catch some sleep himself. Still...

The decision was taken from him when he realized, that he needed to breath again and before he could turn around let out the air right into the strangers face.

Red eyes flew open and Tyson staggered back in surprise.

"Hey." He finally pressed out. "You fell asleep."

Kai looked around. The room was empty beside the boy in front of him and himself. He panicked a bit. How could he have fallen asleep in here and not even notice everyone else leave? Stupid! He had to leave now.

Tyson was taken aback by the horrified expression on the others face and even more when it was gone in an instant again and then the young man just stood up and made his way towards the door.

"He..hey!" Tyson was left stuttering. "Hey! Would you wait!" He started to make his way after that weird guy.

Kai pulled and pushed on the front door. It wouldn't open. Panic washed over him. He was trapped.

"I already locked." Tyson had only been some steps behind. "You know it's already past closing hours, right?"

There was no answer.

"Say, I don't remember you. Did you sign in yesterday?"

No answer.

"No, right. I just get the list and you give me your name. It's like this, we have to give this information to the authorities, so that they know what's going on in their city. And also we get a bit more money the more people come, to pay the bills you know. For water and electricity and stuff."

The other was still staring mutely at the door.

"So would you please come back to the other room and write your name in that book, he?"

Tyson waited for the other to react. He tried to be patient and balanced his weight from the balls to the tips of his feet.

Kai really looked at the teen for the first time. He was barely smaller than himself, dressed in ridiculous flashy clothes. In contrary to the outfit the boy looked tired. He had dark cycles under his eyes and his skin held an unfitting pale color. Only now Kai realized that he hadn't seen a working adult here the whole time. Was the boy doing all this alone?

_'Don't think about the kid, think of how to get out here.'_

Perhaps he could really just sign that thing. Make up a name like so many people out there did and walk out. As long as he wasn't called upon his age, there shouldn't be a problem. And the other didn't really seem to be in the mood to interrogate him.

Tyson was soon to reach his nerves ends. '_How can he stand so still for so long? Just do it already!' _Just when he was already thinking about just letting the other go and safe himself the trouble and the time to deal with this the older walked back to the eating-room.

"Where do I sign?"

"Oh, so you can speak after all." Kai didn't react, just stood waiting. "Okay, go all mute again. I'll get the book."

Tyson rummaged behind the counter and came back with a red little book and an ink pen.

"Here. Just write your name under yesterday's date. However I have to tell you, that you can't come in the morning. You need to come in the evening, then sleep here and leave the next day. Okay?"

Kai had put down the notebook on a table and skimmed through it until he reached the last written page. He put the pen down on the paper, unsure what to write. He carefully moved his fingers, but no line followed his movement on the paper, he pushed harder, but still nothing happened.

"The pen doesn't work."

Tyson was startled. "That wasn't what I asked really." He took the pen and tried to mingle with it himself. "Strange, it should work, it worked yesterday." He turned towards Kai. "You've got a pen on you?"

Automatically Kai started to rummage in his cloaks pocket even though he knew, he wouldn't find anything to write there.

Tyson followed the others moves with his eyes. The glimpse he got on something familiar metallic made him excited for a moment. "Hey what was that? You have a beyblade?"

Kai looked at Dranzer in his right pocket. He must have taken it out for a second when he had been searching for some stupid pencil. His thump stroked over the bit-ship. He hadn't used it for quiet a while. It wasn't like he could just ask some fellow tramp, if they wanted to have a match.

"That looks quite cool. Are you any good?" Tyson stared at the seemingly unused blade in the dirty fingers. The blade looked really good. It was dark blue, almost purple. The edges were mustered green and red. The coolest thing was the bit in the middle though. Tyson wished the other would move his finger a bit more. What was that inside? Perhaps a crab, or perhaps that weren't feet but feathers. A bird perhaps?

"You know, I'm the best blader in the area, I could probably show you some moves!"

Kai made a lot of noises at the same time. However all his grumping, growling and chuckling collided in his throat and out came a coughing fit.

"Hey, what's up? You need some water?"

"You teach me new moves? Not likely." Kai quickly regained his composure and let as much arrogance as possible sip into his words.

"You think so? Let me get Dragoon, so that you can try to back up your words!" Tyson balled a fist and stepped challenging forward, his face held a look of pleasant anticipation though, eyes shining bright.

Kai was unsure. On the one hand he should leave as fast as possible, but on the other hand it wasn't like he was in any danger here. The kid didn't seem to be interested in handing him to the officials in the slightest. Also it would be better to spent some time blading, then walk aimlessly through the streets again.

He held Dranzer up higher and nodded.

"Great! I haven't bladed for an eternity, being busy...", Tyson stopped in mid sentence, when reality kicked in. He looked around the room. There were still dishes and cups everywhere, the showers needed to be cleaned and all 30 beds needed to have fresh sheets, then he had to place the used ones in the washing and accept the dinner when it was brought.

And there were also things like homework and sleep. Tyson mustered his opponent. This could be really interesting and so much fun. His fingers tingled. _'Oh, screw the homework and the sleep. Let's beyblade!'_

He mustered the room again, then looked at Kai. "I've got to make a quick cleaning of this place. Can you wait another hour or so? You could shower during that time and get some fresh clothes from the stock. Just come this way."

Tyson was already walking towards a door, when Kai wasn't sure yet, if he wanted to follow.

"You're coming?"

Was he? He couldn't spent too much time here, but still... He looked down on himself. He had never been so dirty in his whole life and he hated it. He didn't smell his own stench anymore, but he knew it was there by the disgusted looks he got from people he came too close to on the street. Perhaps a shower would help him to feel more human again. Kai walked down another narrow corridor behind Tyson.

"There are the showers." He pointed to the door right in front of them. "Towels should be in the closet still. I'll search some clothes for you and put them on the bed in that room." He pointed to the door on their left.

"I'll try to not let you waiting!" Tyson turned full of verve around and run back to the main-room.

Kai wondered how someone looking so tired could still be so lively.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson really tried to hurry, he even accepted the loss of two cup, which had tumbled down from the tower of dishes he had created in order to have to make the way to the kitchen only once. Still the chores occupied him for quite some time, especially since his eyes would fall shut every now and then.

The hardest job was to change the sheets. He always looked longingly at the bed before turning to perform his task at the next.

The room he had placed clothes for his guest was the last he had to work through. The door was open and Tyson slowly walked in. He could make out the figure of the young man lying motionless on the bed in the corner.

His hair was still wet, but his face and hands were free of dirt now. The fresh clothes put on, he looked really cute even. The simple black jeans and the gray turtleneck he had pulled on made him look comfortable.

Tyson walked over to the bed to get a better look. The other was sleeping again.

Tyson yawned himself and moved over to the bed on the opposite side of the room. He just lay down not caring about the fact that he was lying on used sheets or thinking about who might have spent in this bed the night before. Instead he just gazed at his watch. Only an hour and he would be woken up anyway by the students bringing them dinner. He just closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep too.

**Tbc...**

_Again, this is a WIP and draft still. Tips and comments are always very,very much appreciated. So if you got a second, then please drop me a line!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N.: **Again thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. Hope I reached all of you. Any kind of comment is very much appreciated!  
I've finished my outline for the story, so now I really know what will be happening in the future. I'll adapt the warnings a bit tomorrow, but there won't be any major chances. Hope you'll like this (a bit longer) chapter!_

_As always: Disclaimer and warnings in chapter 1!_

**Chapter Three**

_**You've gone to the finest school all right, Miss Lonely  
But you know you only used to get juiced in it**_

Both Tyson and Kai woke simultaneously an hour later to the ringing of the door bell. Tyson obviously had problems with already getting up. He rolled out of bed and stumbled, still half on the floor, to the room's door and then out through both corridors and the main room between, towards the door. There he found the two students already waiting who had brought the meals as long as he could think back. He sometimes wondered if they shouldn't have finished university by now.

"Hey Tyson! We've got your...food.", he pronounced the last word in a way that everyone knew, that he wouldn't eat it if his life depended on it.

"In the car.", the other added.

"Man, you really don't look good man!", the first one, a dark haired man, obviously was more talkative than his companion.

"Yeah, well, I've just fallen asleep. Let's get the boxes in already."

"Whoa, somebody's moody today." The dark haired student grinned. Tyson had never liked him much. He was an arrogant prick. They had once been early with the food and met some of the homeless on their way out. Tyson hadn't forgotten the disgusted and haughty look the student had casted onto them.

Behind him Kai stepped in the doorway.

"Well at least you got somebody to help today.", the student looked interested over Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson turned around in surprise. "Hey you are up to." He smiled. "They are bringing the food for the shelter. We have to get it to the kitchen. You're in for some training before blading?"

Kai shrugged, but started to make his way towards the car parked in the driveway, seemingly uninterested in the two students he by stepped on his way. Tyson was immediately on his heals. "That's the spirit!"

They reached the car and Tyson opened the trunk. He showed which of all the big boxes were theirs. "We can carry them together..", Tyson broke his sentence of, when Kai was already lifting one of the containers alone. "Or, well we can carry one each." He lifted one too, a competitive glint in his eyes.

The two students watched as the boys carried their weights inside, both taking heavy steps, their faces held in a stoic grimace, trying to act like it was nothing to them.

Kai was the first to reach the kitchen, pushing the door open with his shoulder, his steps were getting smaller and smaller and his breathing deeper and deeper as he made his way towards the counter. He wondered if Tyson behind him noticed that, but was nearly sure he didn't since the other teens breathing was just as loud, he would be too concentrated on himself.

Both stood breathing hard, fingers still clutching the handles for a minute after they had put the boxes down. Tyson smiled over to Kai, "That wasn't bad at all."

They went to get the next box together.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson closed and locked the door behind the two students. He found Kai still standing in the kitchen.

"So are you up for a match now? I can finish cleaning after I defeated you."

Kai nearly smiled. The arrogant blader-attitude was familiar to him, he had always enjoyed the banter between the other bladers at the tournaments he had attended even though he rarely joined in. However since no one else was here beside the two of them, he couldn't work his way out of either ignoring or answering the provocations. As usual he tended to do the first.

"Lead the way."

Only minutes later they stood on the opposite sides of a beydish in the garden behind the building.

"You're ready?"

"Start counting."

"3, 2, 1, let it rip!" The two blades collided in the middle of the dish. Dranzer flew back and came dangerously near towards the edge. Dragoon didn't flew as far, but started to wobble in place. As soon as both blades had recovered they started to circle each other, always nearly touching. Tyson managed to maneuver his blade out of the way in the last second, when Kai made a surprise move, the younger teen let an attack of his own follow immediately though. It collided with Kai's second attack though and the blades crashed together again. Sparks flying first, then the blades were thrown back to opposite sides of the dish again.

Kai didn't waste any time and commanded Dranzer forward again. Tyson prepared to make the same move...

"TYSON!"

...he stumbled. His concentration over. The blade wobbled. Dranzer was still moving the attack. Grey and purple metal met. Dragoon flew out of the ring.

Tyson turned angrily around, even before picking his blade up.

"What Hilary! That was an important match, you know?", he screamed into the surprised face of the brown-haired girl, who had moments ago appeared behind him.

Hilary quickly collected herself again. "I've got your homework."

"Geeze thank you. I just lost a battle because of you. Couldn't you have waited a moment?"

"You don't have any manners, do you? I've just spent standing in front of your door for hours, ringing and knocking. I almost felt sorry for you, cause I thought you were so tired that you fell asleep and didn't hear me. So I wanted to go through the back door, but where do I find you? In the garden, playing this stupid game." Hilary pointed her finger accusingly at the beydish. "Have you forgotten your appointment tomorrow? Do you want them to throw you out of school? He?"

Tyson felt insecure by the mention of the meeting he had with his teacher and the headmaster tomorrow.

"No, no. I'll do the homework, okay. I would have opened you, I just didn't hear the bell. I'll show them tomorrow, that I can handle everything alright and it will be fine. You'll see."

"Oh, you don't believe that yourself! How can you stand here and play with that turning thingy while you could be learning? You should start to take this serious Tyson! We can't help you more than we do, it's all up to you." Hilary got some sheets of paper out of her bag and waved them above her head. "I'll put them on the terrace. When you decide you have enough played for today, you could actually work a bit."

Tyson was left stunned. The situation catching up with him again, just when he had managed to run away from it for a few minutes. Hilary made grunting noise when she put the papers down, she made the noise again when she looked one last time at Tyson, before disappearing behind the corner on the side of the house.

Tyson couldn't be angry with her. She was right in a way. He should be learning right now, should be preparing what to say tomorrow, what arguments to use. He also should be cleaning the last bit of the house up. He should just take it all more serious. But he was already taking it seriously. That was why he hadn't slept through any night since Hiro had left again, that was why he was cleaning and working and doing his homework at all, that was why he hadn't bladed before today for weeks. This was already being out of proportion serious for him. How could he do more?

A hand appeared before his face. His Dragoon lay in the palm.

"Here."

Tyson reached out and took his offered blade back.

"That was a friend of yours?"

Tyson blushed, only now realizing that the other had heard everything. "She means good. She's bringing me my homework every day and sometimes helps out a bit at weekends."

Kai nodded. He didn't want to pry into the younger boy's problems. He started to make his way back to the house, intended to grab his things and be gone.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"You can have your rematch another time."

Tyson quickly caught up. He grabbed the homework Hilary had left on the way. "Rematch? That battle wasn't over. It was canceled, when Hilary arrived."

"Your blade flew out of the dish, that means you lost."

Tyson moved around to block Kai's way. "Okay, I want a rematch now!"

Kai tried to step around him. "Shouldn't you be doing something else?" He nodded towards the slips of paper in Tyson's hand. The boy's face told him, that he had said something wrong. He cursed himself. It wasn't his business, he shouldn't have commented on it.

Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the doorbell. He looked at his watch in shock.

"Oh, hell! I have to open up again already and I didn't even finish cleaning."

Kai observed the face in front of his own turning white. He felt guilty suddenly. He had known, that the other was busy, he had even noticed how tired the boy had looked earlier, still he kept him from work the whole afternoon. And why? Because he didn't want to go back out there, because he was lonely, because he had felt human again for the first time since this whole mess had started?

"Why don't you go and open the door, and I finish up the rooms?"

"What?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Don't you want to open?"

Tyson smiled widely. Kai didn't manage to step back before the other teen had his arms around him, giving him a short hug. "I'll never forget you that!"

Kai looked after Tyson, when he ran of to get the door and let the already waiting people in. The crisp air outside had turned his skin cold, the more he could now feel the warm spot on his cheek, where Tyson's breath had met it. Had the boy just hugged him? A strange feeling arose in him. Red lips moved a bit, the smile decorating a handsome face for a second. Kai still grinned, when he was on his knees cleaning the showers a few minutes later.

**xxxxxx**

The nights were turning colder still. Yesterday the news had told about the first victim of the cold. An old man had be found in front of an abundant industrial building, which was known to be used as a sleeping place by homeless. So it wasn't surprising, that a lot of homeless people were using the shelter that evening.

Kai wasn't really sure anymore which side he was on. Only this morning he had sneaked into this very shelter to get a bit warm over a cup of coffee, but as soon as he had stepped into the dining room again after having finished cleaning Tyson waved him over behind the counter. Since then he had stood there filling and refilling the dishes held out to him by dirty hands. Tyson was coming and going, bringing new boxes of food from the kitchen, as well as walking around the tables to make people sign the list and discuss sleeping arrangements. It seemed like today again some people would have to spent their night bedded on cushions the floor.

After about forty minutes the rush ebbed down. People started to just sit at the tables talking, some already went to take a shower and then to bed.

"There's still enough left. Let's get our share now!" Kai span around at Tyson's sudden appearance. The boy was already digging deep into the boxes loading food onto a dish in his left hand. Kai thought about eating. He hadn't had much food during the last few weeks. His stomach didn't even protest any more, when he went to sleep without getting anything to eat at all again. Still the smell of meat and vegetables that filled the air now, was a pleasant one. And the more he thought about it the hungrier he grew. Grabbing a plate, Kai decided to fill it before Tyson could stack everything left on his dish.

"Grab something to drink, the sauce is spicy.", Tyson advised before he headed over to an already empty table. Kai followed him balancing the dish, knife and fork in one hand and a glass and bottle of water in the other. He sat down opposite on the opposite side of the table, fumbling with his fork for a while he soon started to eat.

"Can't believe my eyes, you're actually eating. There might be a chance left of you growing up after all.", a female voice surprised the two teens. Kai tried hard to swallow a corn of rice, that was stuck in his throat. The words were clearly directed at him.

"Susanne?" Kai soon realized who was standing in front of him. He hadn't seen the woman for quite a while.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me little one.", the woman smiled brightly. Her bad teeth showing.

"How could I?", Kai actually smiled in return. The old woman had been the only company he had had so far on his time on the street. He had missed her when she hadn't come to find him daily anymore.

"Well you could have found yourself a new friend." She looked pointedly at Tyson. "How's the gorgeous relative of yours, Tyson. I was hoping to find him back already."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait another few weeks until he returns. However I'm sure he'll be glad to find you here waiting, when he comes back." Susanne had been on his grandfather's heels from the morning they first met years ago. His grandfather always acted like he was afraid of the crazy woman's attention, but Tyson was sure that it was all an act. When Susann Bell had started to write silly love songs about him, he had secretly been quite flattered.

"Well I sure hope, he'll come back soon. Else he might find my not so lively body on his doorstep, with this horrible cold going on." She sneezed for effect. However even though she was speaking in a light tone, the boys could see that she indeed had to fight with the illness like so many others in the room, who had spent too many hours in the cold outside.

"I could make you some tea, if you want.", Tyson offered.

"No sweetheart, it's okay really. I'll just get comfortable in one of those warm beds you have here and in the morning I'll be as good as new. You just stay with my little friend here, keep him some company. Good night boys!" Humming some tune, she left the room in the direction of the sleeping-rooms.

"You know her?" Tyson turned back to Kai. The dining room was almost completely empty by now. The last two man just beginning to make their way after Susanne as well.

"Hn." Kai gulped down some of his water. The sauce was spicy indeed.

"I still have to thank you, you know. For helping with cleaning before and with the food and stuff."

Kai shrugged.

"No really...oh, wait!" Tyson jumped up suddenly and headed over to the kitchen. Minutes later he came back with a bottle of wine two classes and what looked like some chocolate bars. He dropped everything on the table. "Tada! Let's have a nice evening. What do you say?"

Kai eyed the bottle of wine and the chocolate. He hadn't had any of those things forever. The cork was already pulled out. Kai filled the two glasses.

"It's really good to have some company here at this time. Normally everyone is gone to sleep already. It's really hard to stay up the whole night, when it's all quiet around you. But now we can talk."

Kai didn't answer. He was enjoying the other boy talking alright. It seemed like both of them have been a bit too lonely in the past. Still there was no reason to talk, when Tyson was doing the job all alone alright.

"You wanna talk?" Tyson just seemed to realize, that the current situation hadn't been the plan at all. Hours ago the other had desperately wanted to leave, then he had just hung around for the beyblade match and then he had been stuck with the work. It had never been any talk about staying the night. Still this kinda felt natural, so why should they have had to plan it like this.

On the other side of the table, Kai just was realizing, that there wouldn't be a conversation for too long, if he didn't participate in some way.

"Sure." Was the best he could manage.

"Okay, so tell me something, like... your name?", Tyson offered with a grin.

Kai would have grinned too, but he just managed to move his lips a bit upwards around the wineglass. He quickly gulped the strangely dry-tasting liquid down.

"It's Kai."

"Well, I'm Tyson." The younger blader held his hand out.

"I know." Still Kai took it in return. They moved their connected hands up and down a bit, it wasn't a visible shake though. "The girl was shouting it earlier." Kai answered Tyson's questioning look. His hand was clamped tighter for a second, then it was released.

"Oh, I see."

Kai studied the other teen for a second. He seemed distressed. Perhaps he shouldn't have reminded him of the scene that afternoon. He emptied the glass and leaned back in his chair, his head tilted backwards. He observed the small lights that decorated the ceiling, some more Christmas deco hang there too. It just didn't look finished. The lights for example only hang on one side of the room, on the other side there were some plain branches of a fir tree.

"Nice decoration."

If possible Tyson looked even more knackered after the remark.

"Yeah well, it isn't finished. Gramps fell from the ladder before he was finished. He's in hospital now. Both legs are broken and his right arm. He has to stay there for rehab for some more weeks."

"Oh." Kai wasn't sure what to say. That somehow explained why he hadn't seen any adult working here. There wasn't. The boy was all alone here, working when he should be sleeping and going to school and blading. That wasn't right.

"I used to live with my grandfather, too." The words were out before he knew why he said them.

"So how comes you are here now." He didn't want to call him a bum directly. Tyson was momentarily distracted, when he saw the other fidget. There was something... "Did you run away?"

Kai winced. It was his own fault for bringing up the topic. He felt Tyson leaning closer over the table, the other's eyes roaming over his face.

"How old are you anyway? You know, that if you are under eighteen, I have to call the social assistant office?"

Okay, it had been a nice day. Kai felt the warmth and security he had just gathered away from him in mere seconds. Panic arose again, panic to be caught, panic to be send back.

"But we can just say I don't know. I mean it's not like I have to check your ID or something. 18, 17, 16 year olds, they look all the same anyway, don't you think?" Tyson had seen Kai distancing himself from him. He didn't want that. What did he care how old the other was? He had just found a bit company. He wouldn't destroy that by following some rule. The day had felt much better with Kai around. Since he had seen him sitting in that corner that morning, the day had made a turn for the better. He hadn't felt as awful as usual. He hadn't even been that tired. When he normally slept, he had bladed with the other and it had felt darn good!

"You need to show me that blade of yours again. It looks pretty cool. Not as cool as Dragoon of course, but still much better than most blades I've seen out there. What do you say to a rematch tomorrow?"

Kai poured himself another glass wine and drank it down eagerly, before looking up again. This day was one strange up and down ride. But it was a ride at least. Kai was fed up with just sitting around while for everyone else life moved on, he needed to get moving himself again. And this felt the most like it, he had felt for an eternity.

"You won't stand a chance kid.", he said turning to face Tyson again.

"Oh yeah? I've got this really awesome attack-ring, I am gonna use tomorrow. You'll see. Your blade will be out of the dish before it can even fully turn."

The following conversation didn't drift much. They mostly talked about beyblading, about moves and parts. Even when the talking grew more and more quiet they voiced strong promises and warnings concerning tomorrows match towards each other. In the end, the both simultaneous drifted of. Two heads rested on the table. In the middle black and blue hair mixed with the other.

**Tbc...**

_Seems like I always stop when they fall asleep. From next chapter on it will get a bit darker, hope you enjoyed the bit lighter moments of the fic. I'll try to weave some of those in through the course of the story. Next chapter should be finished in a week or so, but it could be a bit stressy on my end of it, so don't wonder/worry if it'll take a few days longer. Hope you liked and that you perhaps are in the mood to drop me a line in a review. Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**For disclaimer and warnings, please visit chapter one!**_

_**A.n.: **I'm really, really sorry, that I am this late to post this chapter. But all the real life stuff happened at ones: sickness, friends visiting, flat-mates deciding that my room should be used as the living-room and University being really demanding. I'll (try to) do better next time!_

_Hope you are still interested and on with the story!_

**Chapter Four**

_**You never understood that it ain't no good  
You shouldn't let other people get your kicks for you**_

Tyson woke up first early in the morning. He felt bad for having fallen asleep at all. He knew he should have slept last afternoon and stayed awake the night in case of emergencies. Gladly nothing had happened as far as he could tell.

A look at the clock told Tyson that it was only 4.30am. So there was still some time left until everyone would get up. Including the boy who was currently sleeping on the other side of the table. Kai was breathing evenly. A small hair strain moved up and down regularly with his breath. He had his arms crossed on the table, his head resting upon it, with his face turned to the left.

Tyson thought about waking him, but there wasn't a bed left to make Kai more comfortable anyway, so he just let the other boy sleep. Instead he got up and went to the kitchen to start his first brew of coffee for the day. With his cup filled to the top, he made his way back.

His glance fell onto the counter he passed by, lying there he saw his still untouched homework. He knew, that in just a few hours he would sit in front of his teacher and headmaster, trying to explain to them just why they should let him pass, since he hasn't stepped into the school building for weeks and obviously wasn't bothering too much with catching up on the stuff he missed.

Tyson threw the papers on the table and sat heavily down back onto his chair.

The thing was, that he really wasn't bad at school. Sure he came late quite often and he forgot about his homework from time to time, but most of the stuff he did, did come easily to him. He would have passed this grade without a problem, but since he didn't visit the lessons anymore, the homework exercises seemed more and more foreign to him. And how could he do anything, if he didn't understand the tasks anymore?

He smacked his head down on the table. It was all so bloody unfair.

Kai felt the table vibrate beneath his head and carefully opened one eye. The way he lay all he saw was the window. On the other side of the glass it was still black, but inside the lights were turned on. From the other side of the table he heard some mumbling. With both eyes open now, Kai decided to look what was up.

There with the head on the table sat Tyson, the boy he had only met yesterday. Kai calmly watched as he repeatedly smacked his forehand onto the table. Left on the moving mob of black hair stood a filled coffee pot, brown liquid spilled out of it every time the table moved. On the right side some pieces of paper were piled into a stack. Kai looked at those a moment longer.

He should have thought of that. Tyson had been down about his school problems yesterday and all Kai did was keeping the other from this much needed to be done work. Like he had kept Tyson from cleaning the shelter yesterday and like he had... Oh stop it. It wasn't like that. Tyson had been the one eager to battle, hadn't he? And instead of sitting there doing nothing but bruising his forehead, he could simply... Okay, so it wasn't completely like that either.

After one last hard smack. Tyson let his head finally just rest on the table. The screeching of the chair on his right, made him look up. His eyes met Kai's staring back.

"Did I wake you?"

Kai ignored the question, instead he nodded towards the slips of paper in front of him. "You still got to do these?"

Tyson gulped. "I've got this meeting with my teacher today.", he said, not really answering.

They stared at each other for a while longer after that, both not really comfortable with the situation.

Suddenly Kai stood up. "I get myself some coffee and you better get started with these."

Tyson started to reach automatically for his pen and homework, but stopped in midway. He turned around. Did the other just _order _him to do his homework? Oh hell, he would think about that later. At the moment Kai was right, he should get started with his exercises.

He looked at the tasks in the different subjects. Start with the easiest or leave that for the last? And which one was the easiest anyway? If he could figure out what he was supposed to do on any of these tasks, he might be able to figure that one out.

"You know, it's still the same as the stuff you've already learned. They just add little pieces to make it look more difficult, but it is basically the same as before."

Tyson looked around. Kai was making his way through the room, cup in hand.

"Are you finished with school?"

The question seemed to surprise both of them. Kai looked uneasy and Tyson mentally smacked himself. No questions like that! No matter how much he wanted to know.

Kai took a sip out of his cup. The coffee was still hot. It felt good. He reached out and took the piece of of paper on top to look at it.

"I can help you with this, if you want?"

**xxxxxx**

In the end much help wasn't needed. As soon as Tyson was sure what he was supposed to do, it really wasn't that hard. Still they weren't finished any time too soon, for the first people were already waking up and breakfast should soon be served.

Tyson and Kai worked together in the kitchen again and when everyone else was finished and got ready to move out for the day again, they sat together on the table again to eat something themselves.

A few minutes later Tyson watched Kai fumbling with the few remaining buttons on his jacket. He hadn't given Kai's homelessness much thought during their day together. Only now when he was about to leave with nothing to shelter him from the cold but that worn cloak, reality seemed to catch up with him again.

Tyson would have asked Kai to stay, if he had stayed himself. But like it was he had to leave himself in a few minutes. The question, if he trusted the other enough already to let him stay alone in his home steadily knocked against his forehead. Tyson pushed it back. He had grown up with the shelter and during that time, he always had had people he wanted to stay and to protect. His grandfather's voice still echoed in his head. 'You can't take care of everyone. Just do your job as good as possible.' "Yes", Tyson thought, "do your job and make sure Kai comes back, so that you can continue doing it."

"Wait a sec, okay?" Tyson didn't wait for an answer, but ran down the hallway. Only a few minutes later he came back. Kai had moved over to the window meanwhile, staring out at the winterly neighborhood. He turned around, when he heard Tyson's footsteps approaching. Something warm and soft was immediately pushed into his hands.

"Take these."

Kai unfolded the bundle in his arms. It was a matching pair of hat, scarf and gloves. His fingers traced over the expensive fabric.

"Does everyone get stuff like these?" Even Kai wasn't sure, if he tried to sound angry. Perhaps it was just to keep his dignity.

"I borrowed them Kenny, another friend of mine, last year too. These belong to my brother." Tyson pointed towards the winter clothes. "So you better bring them back later."

Kai wasn't sure what to say. Had Tyson just called him his friend? But how would he himself define their relationship? He decided to just leave, before he could say something that he would call himself stupid for later. Putting the woolen accessories on, he made his way to the door, opened and closed it behind him without saying anything else.

Tyson stared after his new maybe-friend. "You're welcome.", he murmured after the retreating figure. That guy definitely was some work. Now he could only hope, that he would really come back in the evening.

**xxxxxx**

"Tyson. Hello, I am glad that you could come by."

"Sure, Mrs. West." Tyson shook his teachers hand and then stumbled to the one unoccupied chair in the room. In front of him stood a plain but big desk. His headmaster and one strange guy sat on the other side of the piece of furniture, his teacher had taken the place to his left.

It was quiet for a second, which Tyson used to grab a map from his bag and pass it over to his teacher.

"That's my homework." He commented when stared confused back at him.

A kind smile was the answer. "So you were able to do these? That's great Tyson."

"Piece of cake", he smiled back, "I've faced more difficult tasks. Once I got started it wasn't too hard."

"Well, that's quite good Tyson," the headmaster cut in, "I'm sure Mrs. West will give you some feedback in a couple of days. However beside you're academic results we've got the matter of your attendance to consider today. In your file it says, that you haven't been here much recently."

"Yeah well...", Tyson fidgeted on his seat, "You see, there were something like family emergencies."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Tyson." The headmaster cut in and Tyson was glad, that he needn't try to come up with coherent sentences that explained the situation. "We know about your grandfather's unfortunate accident and we welcome your social engagement, however this can't interfere with your education."

Tyson nodded, not knowing what else to do. The man liked what he did. That was good. He didn't like his not being at school though. That was bad. So what the hell did the guy want to tell him exactly?

"This is Toby Anderson." The headmaster introduced the man sitting next to him. Tyson nodded to the man. He had nearly forgotten he was there.

"You should thank Mrs. West, Tyson. She insisted that in your special situation it was our job to help you, so that you can continue your carrier at our facility."

The young blader was really confused now. Was he expected to actually thank his teacher now? He wanted to know what all this was supposed to mean first. Who was the strange guy? And on a side note: Who on earth called attending a school a career on a facility? Okay, that question could wait, Tyson decided. But how this Mr. Anderson came into the picture he'd still like to know. In the end he just waited. He could thank Mrs. West later, if he then still thought he should.

The headmaster stared at the boy in front of him. "Mr. Anderson is a social worker. He has already been in contact with our school in the past, when we encountered problems like this. He has agreed that you need help and offered his aide." He cleared his throat before continuing. "If you agree with this, then Mr. Anderson will take control of the shelter as long as your grandfather is absent and you could resume your normal routine at school."

Tyson gaped at him. He completely hated the thought of anybody but family running the shelter. They handled things with a special philosophy. That was why the people trusted them and came there and didn't went to one of official big ones.

"What's the alternative?"

The headmaster's eyes narrowed. "Your case would be given over to the youth welfare office. They would probably put you in an orphanage until one of your relatives came back to act as your guardian. If you don't start attending school regularly again we would be forced to expel you."

Tyson fumed. His father, brother and grandfather had all good reasons for not being here, but the man made it sound like like they were complete irresponsible. And it wasn't like he was a child anymore anyway. He was able to take care of himself, thank you. He didn't need a social worker, a headmaster or some office to stick their noses into his business.

"I wouldn't come in there and change everything, Tyson." Mr. Anderson spoke for the first time. "I'd just be there to help you. Only so much, that you could sleep at night, go to school in the morning and had the time to do your homework and as soon as your grandfather comes back, I'll be out of there. It's the best offer you'll get at the moment Tyson, think about it."

How on earth was he supposed to decide this now? It wasn't like he really had a choice. He had to admit though, that the thought of leading a normal life again, sleeping at night especially, sounded more than good to him. He heard Mrs. West's soft voice tell him to accept the offer, he felt three pairs of eyes on him all expecting the one decision, he felt tired, he felt under pressure and he felt totally over-burdened. Finally he nodded, still not sure if he had made the right decision.

**xxxxxx**

Kai had spent the day walking through shopping malls as long as possible. Since he had been able to shower and change clothes at the shelter, he was able to blend in with the crowd. It had been a nice day he decided. He hadn't frozen the whole time, he tried to remember when that last happened.

Now that shops were closing however, he had to step out on the street again. It was cold, but he still didn't freeze. He pulled the scarf up higher into his face. The material felt good, but at the same time reminded him of the question he had pushed away the whole day.

Would he go back tonight?

He mentally made a list of all the reasons he had for not wanting to go to the shelter the first time. The list wasn't long, but still impressive. No questions, don't get caught, it warned. Tyson probably knew already that he was underage. Could he really trust him? And what about everyone else around? He shouldn't mingle with people. Okay, there had only been other homeless, who really weren't interested in him and those two stupid students and Tyson's strange friend. All of those not very threatening. But he didn't trust the peace.

The pro-shelter-list was definitely longer and the longer he kept walking outside, the more reasonable those reasons sounded. He would be warm there, he would get food there, he would be able to sleep there. And Tyson would be there. Well that last one didn't sound that reasonable or did it.

Kai snuggled deeper into his clothes. He had to make a decision since he now literally stood at the crossroad. Turn left or turn right. Left to the abandoned house, right to Tyson and the shelter. He automatically turned right.

He pulled the had deeper into his face and pushed the scarf higher up again, so that only his eyes could be seen. He should have thanked Tyson for lending him this stuff. This was just another point to be on this route. He had to hand the winter clothing back. Tyson had said...

Kai stopped dead in his tracks. Sneaky little bastard. How could he have fallen for that! Tyson was manipulating him to come back. Why would he do that? Kai shook his head. He didn't know, but he knew, that he hated it to be toyed with.

Kai turned around and walked in the opposite direction again.

**Tbc...**

_Well don't worry. If they wouldn't see each other again, the story would be over by now. Kai just seems to need a bit more motivation. I'll see what I can do._

_Comments would be wonderful and will definitely be answered through the reply system. Hope you all liked this chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer and general warnings can be found in chapter one. Warning for this chapter: there'll be a tiny, tiny bit of violence, not really worth talking about.**_

_**A.n.: **Oi, again sorry that it took me so long. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you all got your replies. This chapter is kinda different from what I had imagined, so please tell me if it seems off in some way, so that I could try to fix it up._

**Chapter Five**

_**Now you don't talk so loud  
Now you don't seem so proud**_

Tyson looked out of the window. It was dark outside, he couldn't really see anything. Just the circle under the street lamp was lightened and there was no movement at all. In the background he could hear the sounds of people eating and talking.

It was dinnertime at the shelter and the first for weeks when he didn't have anything to do. He had finished his homework in the afternoon already and when he had come to help in the kitchen there had been nothing left to do. In the end he had just went around the tables and let the people sign themselves in.

Food had been served already. He would eat later like he was used to. There shouldn't be anything bothering him, but there was. More than one thing actually. For one he still didn't like this new situation. Tyson would have loved to be able to first talk it through with his grandfather before he took foreign people in to help. He had called the hospital, but his grandfather hadn't been in his room.

The other thing was, that Kai still wasn't here. He had been so sure, that the youth would be back tonight. He knew his grandfather would have been able to persuade him and that he hadn't was nagging on Tyson's feeling of competence. Still the more he thought about it, he realized, that this wasn't the only reason he was waiting for Kai to show up.

Tyson walked back to one of the tables. Talking with the people he had known for a long time would feel familiar and give him something to distract himself from his current problems. Perhaps he could help in the kitchen afterwards. Do something.

**xxxxxx**

Kai carefully stepped into the abandoned house. There were no lights inside, but he could hear voices talking. He wondered who was still here. Over the last few days persons visiting the house had become fewer and fewer and he had imagined, that after the last death and the beginning of the extreme cold everyone would try for a place in a shelter. The only people who would probably try to avoid that were youths like him, afraid of being send home, or drug addicts. He hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the last group.

As he walked through the building he thought whether to avoid the owner of the voice or not. The nearer he got towards it the less dangerous it sounded. It was definitely only one voice. He couldn't make out any words. It was one mumbled speech. Whoever was here hadn't made a light or Kai would have already seen it. Still the street lamps outside should make it possible to see the other early enough.

And Kai did. In the far corner of the second room a few shadows hang. They weren't moving, but he could still hear the one voice mumbling. None of them seemed to realize that he was there. There wasn't any movement at all.

Kai was unsure if he should stay away from them or go and investigate. He decided to take a look. Whoever it was seemed to be too drunk or too high to be aware he was there, so there was no risk. Hopefully.

He walked slowly towards them. Deciding he should make himself known, he called out to them.

"Hello. Can I come over?"

He got no reply however the mumbling stopped for a while, but then returned again. Kai crouched nearer. He could make out two people. Nearest to him was the mumbling man. He just stared ahead of him. Totally out of it. Drugs, Kai decided. The guy had a blanket draped over his shoulders. However it wasn't really covering him anymore, but the man hadn't noticed.

Kai looked further into the corner. A woman was lying on the floor. She didn't have a blanket, only a light jacket to cover her. She wasn't moving. In front of her lay a syringe. Kai stumbled forward, hurriedly kneeling down on the floor next to her.

Was she dead?

Kai leaned forward so that he could see her face better. Her eyes blinked from time to time. She was alive. However her lips looked blue and her breathing was more than irregularly.

"Hey there. Can you hear me?" Kai shook her shoulder. She didn't react. He took of his gloves and touched her face. Her skin was icy. "If you can hear me, then please talk to me."

When she still didn't react he took of his cloak and scarf and covered her with the warm clothes. He turned towards the guy. The man had stopped mumbling and looked towards them with glassy eyes.

The stranger said something again. A bit clearer this time. "Away...her...alone."

Kai scrambled over to the man. "How long has she been lying there? We need to call an ambulance." He shook his shoulder trying to get the druggy to focus. "Come on, get up."

The guy shook his head, then looked at Kai harder. "Leave...alone." The teen watched as the man fumbled with something under his blanket, but didn't pay it anymore attention. He again was trying to get the guy to help. He opened his mouth to speak, however he didn't come to say anything.

Suddenly the side of his face burned. He fell backwards. The man on top of him. Moving. Kai was still shocked, when his left arm started to hurt too. Only then did he see the knife and realized what was happening. He kicked with up, catching the other in the mid-section. As the guy rolled of him, Kai turned with him, making a go for the knife. He easily grabbed it out of the nearly limp hand and used his right hand to throw it across the room.

Only then did he look back to what the man was doing. He again had returned to mumbling. This time curled up on his side. He didn't seem to notice anything of the world around him and if it wasn't for the hitched breathing you wouldn't have guessed that he had moved any in the last few hours.

Kai noticed the same hitched breathing coming from himself. He sat back on his heels for a while to collect himself. That had been close. He should have known that somebody on a trip could always turn out to be dangerous. Gladly they usually weren't the most coordinated and strong people. Kai touched the side of his face. It was only bleeding a little, just like the wound on his arm.

He turned back to the female. She hadn't moved at all. With one last glance towards his former attacker, Kai decided that she wasn't in any danger from him and ran out.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson was angry. He watched as Toby Anderson closed the door behind the two policemen, who had come to take two of the regular visitors of the shelter away.

"You can go to bed now Tyson. I've got everything under control."

Tyson ignored the dismissal. "I've told you it would have been better, if I had made the room arrangements. The two hate each other. I've known that, therefore we never put them in one room."

"Well I sorted them alphabetically. That way we've got a clearer view on were everyone is. It is a good method. It isn't our job to keep them apart, they have to behave themselves."

"And if not we call the police?", Tyson asked furiously. They only got the police involved in emergency situations, if the fights escalated or somebody smuggled drugs in to sell them.

"They were fighting. That's the rule." Toby shrugged the question of.

"But I had them calmed down already!"

"Tyson listen, that was good of you, however you shouldn't step in. That could be dangerous. Somebody could attack you..."

"They wouldn't! I've known them all my life."

Mr. Anderson sighed. He spared the books on the table a look. He had planned to make some calculations tonight, but then the fighting had interrupted his work and he had to call the police to get the situation sorted out. So everyone had already been a bit calmer, when the policemen had arrived, still even the officers had thought the situation to be too tense to leave it unattended. In the end they had taken the troublemakers with them to spend the night at the station.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow? We could go through the rules and discuss them all if you want, however that won't change their validity."

Tyson felt brushed off like a kid, send to bed after being naughty. He had some comments to put Mr. Anderson in his place on the tip of his tongue, but swallowed them down in the end. They all seemed far too immature at the moment and he wouldn't give that guy that. However nothing mature or clever would cross his mind. The frustration of it nearly made him scream. But he bit down on his lip, breathing loudly.

For a moment Tyson moved his mouth like he wanted to say something after all, but then he just stamped his right food and stormed off.

**xxxxxx**

Kai sprinted back to the building. There had been no one around and the telephone booth he had found had been some minutes away. Nevertheless he wanted to make it back before the ambulance arrived. That way he could warn them of the guy.

He saw the ambulance pull around the corner, just as he made it to the entry. It was no use to go in there now, instead he stood there waiting for the medics. Kai leaned a bit against the wall for support. The stone wall felt cold against his otherwise sweaty back. His body was still pulsing from the just completed run. Through the car's headlights suddenly blinding him, Kai could make out his breath in the cold night air.

He heard the car doors opening and closing again. The lights weren't turned off and therefore he could only make out the three persons when they stood directly in front of him.

"Did you make the call kid?"

"Yeah", Kai stood straight, "The girl in there isn't moving, probably took drugs. The man too, he could be aggressive though."

Two medics immediately made their way inside. The third looked Kai over once more critically.

"You need help?"

Kai looked down on himself. He hadn't his cloak, scarf and gloves on, they were still where he had left them with the woman, his jumper was torn and bloody where the knife had cut in. He could only imagine what his face must look like with some of the blood smeared on it. On top of that he was still breathing hard and was wet with sweat but shaking from the cold at the same time.

"It's okay."

Somebody inside shouted a name and the medic turned towards the entry. "Just wait here. We'll take you with us to the hospital." He ran inside without waiting for an answer.

Kai only kept standing there for another moment. Going to the hospital was out of question. The guy might as well have suggested going to the police or even straight back to Voltaire. Kai turned around and sprinted back towards the road. He roared in frustration. There weren't many places he could go now and only one really seemed inviting to him. So the boy had won after all.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson thought that this must be what people called ironic. Well he called it that at least. Toby Anderson had been send here to help him, so that he could sleep at night again for example, but now the fury directed at the man was what kept him awake.

It was the first time, that it felt weird to have a stranger in the house. And he had those here every night! It was just that this stranger was here in a different position. He was changing things and that was what it was all coming down too.

Tyson knew well enough that Toby's procedure of things was the way that most shelters were run and he knew it was legitimate and not one he considered evil. But it didn't fit here. It wasn't his grandfather's way.

Toby would only be here for a short while. There was no need to change anything for that time. Perhaps Tyson should argue like that tomorrow when they'd have their discussion. Speaking of tomorrow he'd have his first day of school for weeks then.

Tyson looked at the clock. He really should go to bed now. He really should. Perhaps after one last round through the shelter he would.

**Tbc...**

_So they still aren't back together, but I'll see what I can do next chapter. So any thoughts? I'd be happy to hear from you._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.n.: **I am really sorry everyone. It seems like I can never manage to be any faster, no matter how hard I try. And then I wanted make this chapter extra long to make up for the wait, but the outcome just felt wrong like I was merging things together that didn't belong that way. Therefore, here is a chapter that I could have posted months ago like this and a next one will be posted separately. Hopefully in the next two weeks or so, but no promises. _

_This one has more the character of an interlude, sorry. Hope whoever might still be left reading enjoys!_

**Chapter Six**

_**Once upon a time you dressed so fine  
You threw the bums a dime in your prime, didn't you?**_

Tyson made his way back from the corridor that was reserved for the family to the main shelter. At first all seemed to be quiet and he felt already foolish for checking up on everything again. However then he heard quiet voices in the distance. What was strange, was that they didn't come from one of the sleeping rooms or even any of the bathrooms on that corridor, but from where the entry was.

He hurried through the kitchen to make a shortcut to the door. Without being able to see the scenery yet, he could already hear what was going on. And he didn't like it.

"You said Tyson was there."

"Yes he is, but I won't get him." Toby said resolutely. "We've got rules here. Check-in time is before 6pm. You can come in and wait. I'll call help. You obviously need more than a sleeping berth."

Tyson was just making his way round the corner. He had recognized Kai by the first word he had spoken. From the bit he knew of him, he was sure that if he didn't intervene now the other teen would be gone before he got another chance.

"Woh, wait Toby. He's a friend. A personal friend", he repeated while stumbling down the hallway towards the open door.

Tyson had reached the other two. To see that Kai was still standing there made him glad, even though the sight that greeted him was far from a positive one. However he decided to not think about why Kai might stand there shivering without jacket and more importantly why he had blood smeared on his face, until he had the other safe inside.

He positioned himself between his friend and the social-worker.

"Come in." He directed at Kai over his shoulder. Kai didn't wait for another invitation, but stepped inside the warmth. Now next to him Tyson kicked the door shut.

"So he's not here for the shelter?" Toby asked sceptically, eying Kai's disheveled form.

"He asked for me, didn't he?" Tyson didn't wait any longer. He put his hand on Kai's shoulder and guided the other down the corridor. "We're going to my room. Good night Toby."

Tyson waited for Toby to call them back, but when they had made it around the corner, he finally dared to give a sigh. He didn't stop however until they reached his room. They kept standing in the middle of the room quietly. Tyson still with his hand on Kai's shoulder, as if he wanted to guide him farther.

"God you're cold!", he broke the silence while suddenly withdrawing his hand and clamping it to his body. "What happened? You're hurt?" Tyson reached out again. This time not aiming for the shoulder, but for the blood smeared cheek.

Kai felt the fingers touch his face. He shook he head and they were taken away. "It's nothing." He honestly hadn't thought about the cut on his face. It didn't hurt, just felt frozen, like the rest of his body. The warmth of the house was only slowly reaching him.

"It's blood.", Tyson pointed out.

Kai just shrugged in response. He didn't know what to say, perhaps his brain needed to warm up too. Everything was still so cold, shouldn't it be warm by now?

Tyson observed the distressed expression of the other teen guiltily. Kai really looked miserable and he kept him standing around here for no reason. He walked over to his closet and got a towel and some clothes out of it.

"Do you remember where the showers are?" At Kai's nod, Tyson pushed the clothes in his arms. "Take these. I'll get you something hot to drink meanwhile."

Kai didn't move, so Tyson put his hand on the other's shoulder again and guided him back out of the room and down the hallway. Only when Kai started to lead the way on his own Tyson stopped. Still he stood in place and watched until the bedraggled teen disappeared into the shower room.

Tyson made his way to the shelter's kitchen nearly on tiptoes. He didn't want to come across Toby again tonight, however he hadn't any groceries in the family's kitchen at all.

Luckily he found the kitchen empty. Relieved he got a cartoon of milk out of the fridge and started to pour it into a pot on the stove.

"Hey. What are you doing?" The voice didn't sound as accusing as the words might have suggested. Still Tyson didn't turn around after hearing Toby speak and unmistakably stepping into the room. He closed his eyes for a moment. How he hated it to feel this cornered in his own home.

"Just getting something to drink.", he finally replied.

Toby had already crossed the room and was leaning with his back onto the counter just a few steps away.

"I heard your friend in the bathroom and thought you might have a moment to talk."

"I thought we'd talk tomorrow." Tyson tried to sound disinterested, but probably a bit of his nervousness crept in his voice.

"Yes, you are right. That was the agreement. I just thought, that perhaps you and your friend needed help?"

"No, we are alright. Thank you." Tyson watched the milk closely. Why couldn't it warm up faster?

"There is still some food left from dinner. Perhaps you want to take him something to eat too." When the teen didn't answer, Toby finally decided to leave it be. "I'll be in the shelter's office the whole night. You can come any time if you need anything. I guess I'll see you two for breakfast tomorrow then?"

Tyson felt, that he could detect some of the same nervousness that he felt in Toby's voice. It made him feel a bit better.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Good night."

"Night."

Toby left the room, but only when Tyson couldn't hear the other's steps anymore he could feel the relieve again. The milk was finally steaming. He decided to heat up some food too.

**xxxxxx**

Kai sat on a bench on the opposite wall from the shower stalls. He knew he should get undressed. He kept sitting. What the hell was wrong with him? He surely wasn't acting like himself. Perhaps he just needed to get warm. He looked over to the shower, wishing he could just keeping sitting there and it would still spray him with warm water. Wasn't going to happen. Good, he wasn't that out of it yet. He finally started to peel the clothes of his body.

He turned the water on lukewarm. It still felt hot where it hit his body. His skin started to prickle. It kinda hurt, but it felt good nonetheless. His muscles started to spasm. He was shaking.

Kai turned the water warmer. He felt the numbness retreat, while his skin burned.

**xxxxxx**

Tyson balanced a tray packed with a dish and two cups back towards his room. The door was open and he saw Kai sitting on his bed. Washed and dressed in clean clothes he didn't look so worrying anymore.

"Wow, you're fast. Or I am just slow in the kitchen."

No reply came, but Kai lifted his head and watched the approaching boy from the corner of his eye. Tyson sat the tray down on the table.

"Is that coffee?"

"No, it's hot chocolate actually," Tyson smiled, "Did you know, that milk could burn? I had to try it twice. The first pot is all black on the bottom now. Hope we can clean it, it stinks. Here take this one." The young blader carefully walked over to his bed, trying not to spill any of the hot liquid and handed the cup over.

"Thanks." Kai looked at the drink for a while, enjoying the smell and the warmness emitting from it.

"No problem. I've got food here too."

Tyson was nervously waiting through the next few minutes, watching Kai eat and drink. The other teen looked definitely better, now cleaned and tidy, but still kinda out of it. With the blood gone Tyson had a good look at the scratch on the others cheek. It didn't seem too deep, but the red gash stood out against the pale skin There had been more blood on the clothes and Tyson wondered, where that might have come from.

When Kai was done eating, they continued to sit in silence. Tyson found it a very uncomfortable one after the first few seconds, but as soon as a minute had passed it become unbearable.

"You could tell me what happened now, you know?"

"Who was that guy out there?"

Tyson was momentarily confused. "Toby? He's a social worker. The school send him here. To help with the shelter, but honestly it just feels weird to have him here."

_Weird_. Did it really feel weird. Shouldn't there be a better word to describe it? Weird, strange, wrong, perhaps they all fitted.

Kai understood what Tyson meant. He probably hadn't arrived more than an hour ago and had only been here once before, but it was obvious that the atmosphere had changed.

"So that is what your meeting at school resulted in?"

"Yeah, that and that I have to go back, starting tomorrow."

Kai observed Tyson staring ahead completely lost in thought. It didn't like that look on the other boy. It just didn't seem natural. His glance drifted off through the room before it settled on the clock hanging on the wall. It was already way past midnight. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he felt so tired, and perhaps that in conclusion was the reason why he missed what the time meant for the other boy.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up." Kai skidded forward until he sat on the corner of the bed, not sure what he had planned next. Get up and leave? But why had he come here in the first place then? Could he ask to stay? Not possible.

Tyson looked at the clock as well. "I'm not really tired yet, used to the late hours by now. What do you say, we lie down? You still got to tell me what happened to you."

He did wait for an answer and instead got up, pulled an mattress out from under the bed and threw some pillows and cushions on it, he got from the closet.

"You can take the bed if you want."

Kai blinked. "You want me to stay in your room?"

"Yes, it is like the sleepovers I used to have with my other friends. I like to have somebody else in the room. Drinking hot chocolate, talking until you fall asleep. Nice." Tyson actually smiled. He felt a bit like he had the afternoon before, when he had momentarily forgotten about his problems over their beybattle.

"You shouldn't trust people like that. We've only met yesterday." Kai said, trying to not fall into the enthusiasm Tyson's voice projected.

"Oh come on, you are wearing my clothes and are sitting on my bed! I certainly hope you are my friend and not 'people', but it's too late for that kind of thoughts anyway. Would you just lie down please? I'll switch the light off." Tyson had been busy while talking setting his alarm clock and getting rid of his shirt and trousers, switching his bedside lamp on and the big one off, before climbing between the sheets.

Kai felt safe to say that he had never met anyone who was able to fuse talking and movement into such a perplexing combination. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but at the moment he welcomed the opportunity to just accept this chance for a safe sleeping place.

Without undressing first, he moved under the covers. They felt warm over him. Had he still been that cold? It just felt good. Sort and warm and safe.

Tyson meanwhile struggled with his blanked being much to short to cover him and he hated getting cold feet. In the end he decided that turning it 90 degrees could help and was able to cover himself entirely at last.

"So now you can finally tell me what happened to you out there."

However there was no reply. Tyson looked over towards the bed and found Kai snuggled deep into the blanket and fast asleep.

"Great, at least we had the hot chocolate," he mumbled, but fell asleep soon afterwards.

**Tbc...**


End file.
